The Inbetween
by pkfloyd94
Summary: Difficult to summarize without ruining it but all I will say is please give it a chance, it different from the usual story's.


An idea I've had for a while finally made into something. Please comment I would like to know how it is.

**The Inbetween**

Wake up to black being the only thing I see til a small light flickered on above my head, a streetlight. Besides that all else was pitch black.

Echo-o- o…

"Hello - Hello -hello "

"Any body there?"

"Hey!"

"Is for Horses"

A figure appeared out of the darkness. A man wearing a black suit, red tie, with a particular musical swing to his step. He radiated a certain charm that caused me to smile automatically.

"You alone?"

I frowned but nodded reluctantly,

"Me too" he said smoothly,

"How did you get here?" I said nervously,

"That's not your question," he stated smirking, He continued,

"You think by me telling you how I got here you will know how you got here," with enough hot air to fly a balloon. "But both questions have different answers. So the real question is, how did you get here." he said smirking.

I glared frustrated and annoyed by his response.

I began shuffling my feet bored with the awkward silence.

Suddenly his manner changed to one of confliction then of wit.

No longer looking at me his gaze now outward as if his mind were in a different place.

"How long have you been here"?

"Not to long, I come and go." he answered calm

"Where do you go?" I asked eyes wide.

Finally looking at me he said "Back" as if that made any sense to me.

I waited for him to elaborate but he said nothing turning his gaze back to its previous location. Instead of standing there awkwardly, I decided to think.

Then, it hit me "_He's way too calm, how can anyone be calm in a place like this? The answer is you can't, He knows more then he's letting on." _I thought. Still with no answers, I pushed on.

"So, you know where we are?" I said sure of my conclusion

He continued to look at nothing as if I weren't even there. Already frustrated due to the fact I was stuck in a dark void with no idea where I was or how I would escape; frankly I was not in the mood.

"Hey! where are we?" I demanded loudly pulling at his sleeve.

"The Inbetween," he answered now looking directly at me.

Giving him a baffled stare, mouth agape, my mind was spinning and it seemed the longer I stood there the more questions popped into my head.

"Um... what is that exactly?

He looked around "not really sure" he answered.

"How did I get here" I asked afraid.

"We have already been through this I don't know!" he snapped.

Loudly he sighed looking at his feet.

"Okay, at least tell me this, how did you get back?"

"I woke up" he said simply

"Its cold here" I complained rubbing my hands together.

"It gets that way sometimes"

"Doesn't bother you?"

"I'm use to it" "come" he began to walk off. "Lets go."

"Where?" I asked afraid of being engulfed by the darkness. He ignored me completely so I just followed him skeptically, putting a hand on his back as a guide through the darkness. It was a type of darkness that swallowed you whole, making it hard to even breathe. Although I was blind for the most part, noises were everywhere voices coming from all directions.

"What is that?"

"Think we're the only ones here?"

"Look " I saw a dim light in the distance that grew as we approached it.

When we got to the light under it leaded an old wooden door that's original color long ago faded. The man stopped in front of the door, sliding his hand into his pocket retrieving a silver key. Then wordlessly he unlocked the door and casually began to open it. With no idea what to expect I prepared myself for the worst.

"Relax kid "He said darkly only succeeding to increasing my unease.

When he went to open the door, I closed my eyes tight and followed him scared of were it led. The door closed behind us and my eyes remained shut.

"Open your eyes don't be a coward" he stated voice oddly soft and comforting. With a deep breath I opened them but, nothing could prepare me for how drastically different this place was.

The sky was a clear blue; grass shining with morning dew, in the distance a lake reflected the glistening sun. Joggers were running along the long winding sidewalks that seemed endless. Birds were chirping in their usual annoying whistle, perched on a wooden bench that sat beside an apple tree. It dawned on me that we were in fact standing in the middle of a park.

"What?" was my only response.

He studied me with eyes I know noticed were as piercing as they were blue, his face though gentler then before. We continued to walk until he approached a big oak tree that sat beside the lake; he sat down below it, and then motioned for me to do the same.

Tilting his head back against the trunk he closed his eyes, hands rested behind his head acting as a pillow. The initial shock now faded was once again replaced by my natural curiosity.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Rather be in the dark?" He responded eyes still unopened.

"Guess not".

Bored by the lack of activity I stood up and walked to the lake a few feet away. Bending down, I picked up some rocks off the ground to skip on the lake.

After yet another failed attempt to skip a rock, I kicked the remaining pebbles in the lake deciding to instead sit and admire the view. When that got boring, I picked up a stick and swirled it in the water, making mini whirlpools.

"You were doing it wrong," he stated,

"Obviously" I answered glancing up at him.

Scanning the ground, his expression brightened as if finding what he was searching for, he then picked up a thin stone. Eyes focused, he tossed it with the swing of his wrist, the rock skipped across the water with ease.

I glanced up at him, "Show off,"

"Not really an art form. Try tossing with your wrist instead of aimlessly chucking it." He said sitting beside me.

"I will keep that in mind" I responded with a calmness I didn't feel.

Staring at my shoes, I began fiddling with the laces. After a while, I noticed that he began to rub his leg subconsciously, for his eyes were cast far away.

He looked at me and followed my gaze.

"Old habit." He said staring at his leg no longer rubbing it.

"Why…"

"It's not important, not now anyway." He interrupted.

"Who are you?" I asked looking into his sad eyes.

"A person, why does it matter?" He said gruffly

"What do I call you?"

"Call me House."


End file.
